RosarioVampireRRBTrouble
by KBD99
Summary: Brick,Butch&Boomer attend Yokai academy and go on plenty of adventures with Moka and company. Their will be action, humor, and romance!
1. Chapter 1

3rd Person POV:

It's a beautiful day in Townsville, USA, that is until the Ruffs decide to come out and "play".

Brick POV:

"Haha, nice one Boom. Butch can you do better?", I asked. Hi, I'm Brick Jojo of the RowdyRuff probably herd of us being creatures of pure evil, created to destroy the PowerPuffs. If you think that then your wrong, me and my brothers just love pranking and fighting. We're pretty nice if you got to know us, unlike those three bitches, the Puffs. Never have they tried to talk to us and see our motives or our side of the story.

"Brick, what are you doing?", said my youngest brother Boomer. Boomer is the fastest and nicest one of us, in my eyes he dosn't deserve the title of "monster", but he is because the foolish people believe anything those Puffs say. Boomer has golden hair the comes down to his neck. He has ocean blue eyes and can control water.

"You seem to be dazing out, are you sick?", asked my younger brother Butch. Butch is the strongest one of us and out of all of us dose deserve to be called a monster, but he wouldn't harm you unless you make him pissed off or I order him too. He has jet black hair that is short and spiky. He has forest green eyes and can control earth.(rocks, ect.)

"I'm okay, just thinking about stuff.", I am the smartest and oldest of the three of us. I can have a nasty mind sometimes but most of the time I'm calm. I have blood red eyes and hair. My hair comes down past my shoulder blades and my bangs just cover my eyes. I also wear a ruby red hat and can control fire and lightning.

"What were you thinking about?", asked Boomer.

"We should leave Townsville, leave the USA.", I said.

"What?! Why?!", asked Butch.

"We're treated like monsters here and no one cares for us.", I said.

"Where will we go?", asked Boomer.

"I don't know.", I said.

"I know where you three could go.", said a female voice. We turned around and saw Him, one of our fathers. Him is the ruler of the sixth stage of Hell, the one before Satin's stage. His skin is bright red and he has giant lobster claws. His hair is darker that Butch's and is 1/4th of an inch long. He is a cross dresser and wheres a dress as red as my hat and black high heels.

"What do you want Him?"

"To help you three, I couldn't help over hearing you and I know where you could go.", he said.

"Where?", asked Boomer.

"Yokai Academy!", he said handing us a flyer.

"What?", asked Butch.

"It's a school for monsters, everyone their ,including the staff, is a monster.", he said.

"Why would we go there?", I asked.

"Because you can have friends and girlfriends that can keep up with you. You'll each have your own dorm with a fridge full of food.", he said.

"What do you think Brick?", asked Butch, Boomer also looking for an answer.

"I think we should go."

"Good you can leave tonight on the 8 o'clock flight to Japan.", Him said handing us tickets.

"Wait! We don't know japanese!", said Butch.

"I got that covered.", said Him blasting us with a beam.

"Anata wa nani?", said Boomer. **(a/n I don't know japanese I got this from google so,...yeah.)**

"I made it so you can speak, write, and understand japanese. And yes you can still speak, write, and understand english as well.", said Him.

"Thanks, Him. Butch, Boomer we should go pack.", I said and with that we were on our way to Yokai Academy.

**Remember to review wonderful readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

3rd Person POV:

"Learn your place!", said Moka Akashiya, a legendary S-class vampire. Moka has two sides, her true vampire self and her rosario self. Her true self has blood red eyes and silver hair. She is so strong that she is the judge jury and executer of Yokai Academy, she has very little patience and is overconfident. But, wouldn't you be if you could know anyone their out with one kick. Her rosario self is a total oppisite of her true self. She has bubble gum pink hair and light green eyes. She is the kindest and most caring person you will ever meet. She is the form that Moka takes when she is wearing her rosario which restrains her power. She is a D-class monster with the rosario on. Both forms are considered one of the hottest girls in the school.

"Nice job Moka.", said Tsukune Aono, Moka's boyfriend and a vampiric ghoul. He is very powerful but not as strong as Moka's true self. He has brown eyes and black hair. He is a gentle person at heart but can get violent when angered.

"Did you here that we're getting 3 new students from America?", said Yukari Sendo. Yukari is the weakest of the newspaper club, but the smartest. She is a witch and is only 13 years old. She has brown hair and purple eyes. She is always getting taunted by Kurumu.

"Really?! I wonder how strong they are?", said Kurumu Kurono. She is Moka's main rival and is a succubus and is one of the hottest girls in Yokai Academy. She is the third strongest in the newspaper club matching strength with Mizore.

"I don't care how strong they are if the get in my way I'll freeze them.", said Mizore Shirayuki. She is a snow woman and can control snow/ice. She is also a stalker and loves lollypops.

"When do they get here?", asked Moka now in her rosario self.

"In about 5 hours.", said Yukari.

"How old are they?", asked Kurumu.

"I herd they are 15 years old.", said Yukari.

"Well, I can't wait to meet them.", said Tsukune. Boy was Yokai Academy in for trouble with the RowdyRuff Boys on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

Brick POV:

"So you three are from America?", asked the bus driver.

"Yeah, why you ask old man?", said Butch.

"Are you human?", asked the bus driver.

"Super-human.", said Boomer.

"What?", he asked.

"We were first made by mixing snips, snails, puppy dog tails, and chemical X.", said Butch.

"But, we were killed by three girls as strong as us. Then we were brought back stronger by Him, ruler of the 6th stage of hell.", said Boomer.

"We were killed again. But we were brought back to life by mixing our current DNA with a stronger chemical, chemical Y.", said Butch.

"Now, we can easily fly and run faster than sound and handle 15 tons.", said Boomer.

"We also can control certin elements.", said Butch.

"How strong are you three?", asked the bus driver, it was my turn to answer.

"I've studied your ways of telling strength, Boomer is a S-, Butch is a S, and I'm a S+.", I said.

"I thought you were all equal.", he said.

"No, I can control fire and lightning, handle 20 tons, and fly/run 800 mph.", I said.

"I can control earth, handle 25 tons, and fly/run just at the speed of sound.", said Butch.

"I can control water, handle 15 tons, fly/run 950 mph.", said Boomer.

"Well, looks like you can handle yourselves. We're here.", said the Bus driver.

"Thank you for the ride.", I said and we got off. When we got out we saw a giant castle.

"Wow, is that the school Brick?", asked Butch.

"Yeah, that's Yokai Academy."

"I wonder if their are any monsters as strong as us.", said Boomer.

"Let's count on it. I want a good fight.", said Butch cracking his knuckles. I had to admit I was looking forward to a fight as well.

"Let's go see then shall we?", I said. Then we flew off towards the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Moka POV:

"The new students are here! The Americans are here!", screamed Yukari as she ran into the club room.

"Where are they?", asked Kurumu.

"In the office getting their dorms.", said Yukari.

"We should go and welcome them here.", I said.

"Why?", asked Kokoa Shuzen, my little half sister. She's a vampire like me but dosn't have a rosario. She has bright red hair in pig tails and neon green eyes.

"Because they could be future members of the club.", said our president Ginen Morioka. He is a werewolf, another S-class monster, and is faster than sound, but not as strong as me without my rosario. He's also a pervert.

"Let's go then.", said Tsukune. Then we went to the office.

Butch POV:

While we were in the office 7 people appeared at the door, only 2 guys.

"Hi, we're the newspaper club and we would like to welcome you to Yokai Academy.", said a pink haired girl, who was a 7.5 out of 10 on the hotness scale.

"What do you want?", asked Brick, oviously in a bad mood with all the paper work he was doing.

"We wanted to see if you needed help.", said a girl with blue hair who was a 8 out of 10.

"Well, you could always show me f their are any good resturantes open tonight.", I said giving them a wink.

"Are you hitting on me?", she asked.

"Wow, I guess here in Japan blue hair is the symbol for stupid, not blond.", said Brick with a smirk.

"Hey you little punk, I'll kick your ass!", screamed the blue haired girl.

"Fat chance. My power ranking is S+.", said Brick. They all looked shocked.

"Your bluffing, Yukari what's his power level?", said the blue haired girl to the smallest one.

"It's reading C, Kurumu. He's bluffing.", said Yukari.

"No, I'm just not showing my true power.", said Brick.

"More lies?", said Kurumu with a smirk.

"Why don't we find out? Me versus you in a battle outside, right now.", said Brick.

"Fine let's go!", said Kurumu.


	5. Chapter 5

Brick POV:

"I hope your ready to get your ass kicked!", said Kurumu.

"Let's make this a little more interesting."

"How?", she asked.

"A bet, if I win you go on a date with my brother Butch."

"And if I win?", she asked.

"Name it."

"All three of you join the newspaper club.", she said.

"Deal, now let me go full power.", I said and then charged up. I then herd a beeping noise.

"Kurumu! He wasn't lieing his power really S+!", screamed Yukari.

"What?!", screamed Kurumu in a worried voice. She then looked at me with a scared face.

"Hey Brick, don't hurt her too bad, I still want her to look good on our date.", screamed.

"Alright Butch, I'll just knock her out.", I said. Kurumu then grew giant purple bat wings and a purple devil tail.

"What are you by the way?", I asked.

"I am a succubus.", she said and then charged at me. She started trying to slash me with her foot long claws, but I dodged them all. I then flew up into the air.

"Catch me if you can.", I said and flew off. She came after me, I wasn't even going full speed. I was going just fast enough to stay out of her reach.

"Fight like a man!", she screamed. I grinned at this.

Boomer POV:

Kurumu was chasing after Brick and I could tell Brick wasn't going full speed. He then disappeared and the reappeared above her and kicked her down towards her group of friends. Brick then flew down to the ground.

Brick POV:

When she fell towards the ground the smaller boy of their group stumbled back and pulled the cross off of the girl with pink hair's collar/necklace. Then their was a blinding red light. I closed my eyes and blocked them with my arms. When I opened them the pink haired girl was gone and in her place a silver haired one was standing there glaring at me.

"You need to learn your place.", she said and then charged at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Brick POV:

"You need to learn your place.", she said and charged at me.

"Then teach me it.", I said. She then jumped up into the air and kicked me in the face. It sent me flying into the ground.

Kurumu POV:

"Take that you son of a...", I started to say thinking she knocked him out, but he started to get up.

Brick POV:

"Son of a what?", I said dusting myself off. They were all shocked.

"How aren't you even scratched?", asked the silver haired girl.

"I was scratched for about a second. Me and my brothers have a super healing ability, so small cuts like that heal instantly. Oh trust me, even though it's healed it still hurts.", I said rubbing my chin.

"What are you?", she asked.

"I'm a RowdyRuff Boy. What are you?", I asked.

"I'm a vampire, and what the fuck is a RowdyRuff Boy?", she asked.

"I'll show you.", I said and then charged at her. I then hit her in the gut with my left fist and grabbed her hair with my right hand. She got winded by the punch. She then elbowed me the gut and I let go of her hair, then she kicked me in the face and sent me skidding back. I could tell my nose was broken.

"Are you okay?", she said sarcasticly. I then charged at her and sent a right into her face. I kept punching her in the face and gut. She kept backing up as I was punching her.

"You bitch!", I screamed and kicked her in the face which sent her flying. She looked up and grinned. She had a broken nose and was bleeding from the mouth.

"Well, looks like your striking is as good as your healing. Now what about your defense?", she said and charged at me. She then kicked me in the chest and sent me skidding. She then disappeared and kicked me in the back of the head which sent me face first into the ground. I got up onto one knee and looked up, she was right in front of me. She then front kicked me in the head which sent me flying back.

"You're good. Looks like I'll actually get a fight from this place.", I said as I got up. We then charged at each other and clashed. We were throwing punches and kicks, but we were dead even. Then one of our kicks collided with each other and we were sent flying back. My entire body ached and I was just able to get up. When I looked over to her I could tell she was the same.

"Hey, kid! How bout we call it a draw?", she said.

"Deal, by the way my name's Brick.", I said putting my hand out to shake hers.

"Moka, Moka Akashiya.", she said and shook my hand. I then pulled her in close.

"We may of drawed this time, but next time will be different.", I whispered in her ear.

"Looking forward to it.", she whispered back and then gave me a peck on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:Hello readers, we have an awesome fight coming up but I would just like to ask you to review, if you do you get any superpower you want, just one though.**

**Brick:Remember to check out PowerRuff Boys, Weird Couples 2, and other stories that has been made by RedRRBbrick99.**

**Butch:Review or else...**

**Boomer:We, the RRB, will come after you. If you do review you get a superpower.**

**Me:On to the story!**

Brick POV:

"Now I want to fight someone.", said the red head with pig tails.

"I'm up for another round.", I said. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy.

"But you just fought Moka, how can you be ready to fight again?", she asked.

"My super healing has healed all of my minor wounds and my major wounds I can live through."

"Fine, your funeral.", she said. She then grabbed the bat on her shoulder and squeezed it. It then turned into a giant mace.

"What the hell?!"

"This is my transforming bat Kou, he can transform into any weapon I choose.", she said with a smile.

"Son of a..."

"BITCH!", she screamed as she charged at me. She then hit me with the mace, which sent me flying.

"That hurt.", I said as I got,but she hit me before I was fully up. I then coughed up blood. She kept slamming the mace down onto me. Then it suddenly stopped, I looked up and saw Butch was holding it back.

"Brick, I never thought I would be saving you.", he said with a smirk.

Butch POV:

"Shut the fuck up, I could of beat her if I wasn't already beat up by Moka.", said Brick.

"I know, I'll be taking your place in this fight.", I said and then threw the girl back. Brick then got up and grabbed my shoulder.

"Butch, don't hold back any strength. You'll need all of it.", he said.

"She's that strong?", I asked, he just nodded his head up and down.

"Let's go already, Butch!", she screamed. I then made an energy mace for myself.

"How did you do that?", asked Brick.

"Remember how much I've been practicing?"

"Yeah.", he said.

"This is what I was practicing."


	8. Chapter 8

Butch POV:

We charged at each other and clashed maces. We were each pushing to see who was stronger, Brick was right I do need all my strength.

"So, what's your name beautiful?", I asked with a grin, she started to blush.

"Kokoa Shuzen.", she said.

"Nice to meet you, I just want to say whatever I do to you in this fight, it's not personal.", I said, then kneed her in the gut. I then uppercutted her with my mace. She got up and it looked like she hadn't been scratched.

"You'll need to do more than that to keep me down.", she said with a smile, I smiled right back.

"Fine.", I said and made my mace disappear.

"Huh?", she said. I then charged up my energy. A small green orb appeared in my hand.

"BUTCH! DON'T...", I herd Brick start to say.

"CERO!", I said and fired a giant energy laser at her. It hit and the next thing I knew Brick tackled me.

Brick POV:

Butch was charging up for his ultimate attack.

"BUTCH DON'T...", I started to say while I was running at him.

"CERO!", he fired and it hit her dead on. I tackled Butch, and we started to hear laughing.

Butch POV:

We started to hear laughing and when the dust cleared she was still standing with barley any damage on her.

"What is she?", Brick asked.

"Hot.", I answered with a smile on my face.

"That's what I'm talking about, now let's continue.", she said. Brick and me got up and his eyes were wide. He grabbed me by the forearm.

"Butch, use your elemental powers.", he whispered to me, then he went back to standing next to Boomer. Kokoa started charging at me.

"Earthquake!", I screamed and stomped my foot on the ground, then it started to shake and she was off balance.

"What the?", she said.

"My elemental powers, I can control earth.", I said and charged at her and hit her in the face and she went flying. I then pointed my middle and index fingers up and a rock jutted up and hit her into the air. I then flew up to her and started punching and kicking her in the face and gut. I then axe handled her into the ground. I then threw both arms up into the air and a giant boulder floated above me. I then swung my arms down and the boulder crushed her. I then lifted it up and threw it to the side.

"I give up.", she said. She was a mess, their was blood all over her face and parts of her cloths were ripped. I then helped her up out of the crater.

"Hey, do you wanna hang out some time?", I asked.

"Like a date?", she asked while she was blushing.

"Yeah."

"Okay how bout now?", she said with a smile.

"Sure."


	9. Chapter 9

Butch POV:

"Can I got get cleaned up before we go on the date?", she asked. I looked down at her and myself and we were a mess.

"I think we both should."

"Meet back here in an hour. Ok?", she asked.

"Ok, see ya in an hour."

**1 hour later...**

I was just getting down the final set of stairs when I herd a girl scream...

"Someone! Help!", my eyes went wide and I blitzed out the door flying with a green streak behind me. I was outside in the air scanning the surrounding area with my super vision.

"Butch, what's wrong?", Kokoa asked.

"I just herd someone screaming for help.", I said still scanning. Then I spotted it, in the middle of the woods three guys were trying to rape a girl.

"Butch, are you sure?", asked Kokoa.

"Yeah I just found it, I'll be back."

"Oh no, I'm coming with you.", said Kokoa.

"What?!"

"I'm not going to let you have all the fun while I'm here waiting.", she said with a smile.

"Fine get on my back we'll get their faster.", she did and I took off like a rocket.

"Now, I see them. Man, your senses must be more hightened than mine.", she said. We finally got their and she jumped off before I landed. The three guys turned around and just laughed.

"Who are you two?", asked one of them. They were obviously 4th year students.

"Do you have a death wish?", another one asked, their were starting to encircle us.

"Do you?", I turned around and saw Brick and Boomer in the air.

"Bout time you got here.", I said to Brick, he just punched me in the arm.

"Do you know what we are?", the third one asked.

"Faggots?", asked Boomer.

"No, we are members of Fairy Tail. Each one of us is a werewolf!", the first one said.

"Dude me and the my brother with the black hair just fought against vampires and we're in perfect shape now, and the brother with blonde hair is just as strong.", said Brick. Then they charged at us.


	10. Chapter 10

Brick POV:

"Butch, you and Kokoa go on your date. I can handle these fags."

"Are you sure? I can help you.", he said.

"If you wanna help, get the girl outta here so I don't have to worry about hurting her."

"What about me?", asked Boomer.

"Go get a medic for these three, they'll need it.", I said with a smile on my face. Boomer went flying off and Butch got Kokoa and the girl, then flew off.

"Oh hey Butch!"

"Yeah, Brick?", he said turning around.

"Tell Moka or someone else to watch that girl, I have a few questions to ask her.", I said and he flew off.

"You arrogant little prick, you think you can beat all three of us?", the leader asked.

"With one move.", I said and wiggled my index finger at them telling them to come at me. They charged at me at full speed.

"You'll regret this kid.", said the leader. I crossed my arms over my chest in an X.

"SUPER NOVA!", I screamed and thrust my arms out. A giant explosion of fire at a temp. of 600 degrees celcius happened. It was my ultimate move, and when it ended all the werewolves were close to dead and their was a giant crater in the ground under me. All the trees were ashes, the grass along with it. Then Boomer appeared with the medic.

"What... what the hell happened here?", asked the medic.

"Hell isn't even close to being as bad as this.", I said with a evil grin. My mind was starting to turn crazy and evil.

"Brick, you used your ultimate move?", asked Boomer.

"I wasn't going to waste my time fighting them.", I said.

"These burns are the worst I've ever seen, they're in their own class.", said the medic.

"So like 4th degree burns?", asked Boomer.

"Yes, they'll never be the same again.", said the medic.

"Guess I used a little too much power, well live and learn.", I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What are we gonna do now?", asked Boomer.

"I have a few questions for that girl. Let's go.", I said and we took off.


	11. Chapter 11

Brick POV:

"What do you want with me?", asked the girl. She was being watched by Tsukune at the time.

"We want to know why three Fairy Tail agents wanted you?", said Tsukune.

"They wanted to rape me!", she said.

"Bullshit!", said Butch. I sighed, this was going no where.

"Everyone get out of here now.", I said. They all left, the girl shifted her gaze to me.

"What do you want with me?", she asked.

"To ask some questions.", I said. She studied me for a minute.

"Ask away then.", she said.

"Who are you?", I asked, and a small grin touched the corners of her mouth.

"I am Emily Dracula, daughter of Count Dracula.", she said with a grin.

"So your a vampire?"

"Not just any vampire, the strongest vampire to ever exist, I have no weaknesses.", she said.

"Why did Fairy Tail want you?"

"They wanted to...", she started to say, but I held up my hand to stop her.

"Be honest with me. I'm the son of Him, the ruler of the sixth stage of hell, Brick JoJo, I can tell when someone's lieing.", I said.

"They wanted to use me to help kill the human race and anyone who opposed them. They wanted to use me as a weapon.", said Emily.

"Well, it looks like you got lucky, cause now you have the RowdyRuff Boys as bodyguards."

"What makes to think your strong enough to stop them?", she asked.

"Can you tell someone's power by any chance?"

"Yeah, why?", she asked. I started charging up my energy.

"I want you to see Beast Mode.", I said still charging up energy. My hair started turning white and my eye balls went completely red.

Emily POV:

His power was amazing, his power was on the level of Gods.

"Still think I'm not strong enough?", he asked. I just stood their shocked.

Brick POV:

"Good, now you know I can protect you.", I said with a smile.


End file.
